When Love Be The Last Thing
by Stida Otoejinsei
Summary: "Rin, aku cinta padamu!" kata-kata terakhirnya kepada sahabat yang ia cintai. rasa amarah dendam dan lain-lain menyatu dalam hatinya, bagaimana tidak. Rin mati mengenaskan di tangan Kekasihnya sendiri. RnR please...
1. Hopeless Boy

**WHEN LOVE BE THE LAST THING**

**'**  
**Produced By: STIDA.**

**Special Thanks For: Miidori-chan, EcrivainHachan24, STIDA FORBIDDEN TEARS ART COMUNITY RANDUBLATUNG,**** Class IX D SMP 1 Randublatung, **And Others for giving advice and support

**'**

**Warning: too fast storyline, predictable storyline (if you can guess it), and other that i dont find out it yet.**

**'**

**1..2..3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AND DON'T THROW ANY BAD WORD'S ON REVIEW EXCEPT FOR CRITICISM**

* * *

"Ayolah…. Kamu bisa kan, ayo dong, plissss…"

Len hanya menggeleng menolak ajakan manja dari gadis berambut _tosca_ panjang selutut, itu lho, Hatsune Miku.

"Maaf saja ya, aku gak bisa dan gak mau, lagian ngapain sih…. Kurang kerjaan amat."

"Ayo dong, Cuma kurang 1 orang, dan yang paling cocok ya kamu, kamu kan jago akting." Bujuk Miku sambil masang mka yang dilucu-lucuin, yang menurut Author lebih mirip kucing sih…hahahaha.

"Idih… Ini anak rewel juga ya… lagian siapa juga yang mau diajak sama cewek bau kayak lu!" Kata Len cetus, tapi tak lama Len sadar kalo umurnya gak lama lagi karena…

**BUK!**

"ADUH! SAKIT TAU! Lu udah gila apa!?" kata Len sambil merintih karena Miku sudah meninju Len dengan pukulan mautnya.

"uhh… _kacian, cini_ _Mama Miku 'obatin'."_ Kata miku sambil mengepalkan tinju didepan muka Len.

"I…iya d..deh, gue m…ma…mau iku…tan grup drama." Kata Len setengah ketakutan, bukannya gak mungkin kalo si Miku bakal membunuh Len dengan pukulan tangan kosongnya.

"Hore…Len baik deh."

"Iya..iya, gue emang baik kok, dasar, udah bawel, bau, galak lagi." Gerutu Len, dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Len, Miku juga mendengarnya dan…

**BRAK!**

**(02.27 PM, ekstra kulikuler drama)**

"Hey, 'siput', ayo cepetan lambat amat sih." Seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Len, sebenarnya sih si 'siput' agak males, masak cowok yang paling cakep unyu-unyu kayak dia disuruh masuk drama, cape deh, hahahahaha….

"Iya! Bentar, cerewet amat sih lu." Katanya yang segera dibalas Miku dengan tatapan _Gue-Bunuh-Lu._

"Len!" Seru seorang lelaki yang berlari dari kerumunan para anggota drama.

"Kaito?" jawab Len tak percaya.

"Eh Miku, Kaito ikut drama _toh_. "

"Ho-oh." Jawabnya singkat

"Suamiku tersayang, apa kabar?" Tanya si Kaito yang langsung membuat Len muntah.

"Eh, jangan buat gosip lu, dasar bencong."

"Yeeee, masih mending gue bencong, dari pada lu, MAHO." Kata Kaito sambil menekan kata terakhirnya.

**CROKK!...**

"Aduh, keras manget tangan lu, gue _nosebleed _nih…" rintih Kaito.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!..." tawa Len seperti orang kemasukan setan.

"Berantemnya udahan dulu WOI!" sentak Miku yang membuat Len tertawa lebar, sedang Kaito…. Ia pergi ke puskesmas untuk mengobati _nosebleed_nya.

"Oke, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru, Kagamine Len, HORE….. tepuk tangan buat saya.. XD." Yang dibalas oleh anak-anak, termasuk Len yang baru masuk ruangan dengan tatapan _ngapain-sih-lu _yang langung membuat Gumi si ketua grup drama konyol salah tingkah.

"Ehem, baiklah, Kagamine-san perkenalkan dirimu."kata Gumi sok tegas.

"Baiklah, namaku Kagamine Len, salam kenal." Matanya memandang berkeliling, di ruangan itu hanya ada 4 orang, Len sudah mengenal 3 diantaranya, yaitu: Rinto, Haku, dan Miku, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Len terhenti ketika terbentur seorang, bukan, lebih tepatnya sesosok bidadari yang turun dari surga.

"Sekarang terserah kamu mau duduk dimana."

"okelah kalo begitu." Jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi dari ketua aneh itu, dan bisa ditebak kalau Len yang PeDe abis itu langsung duduk disebelah cewek yang katanya kayak sesosok bidadari yang jatuh dari genteng, eh maksudnya surga.

"halo, aku Kagamine Len, kau bisa memanggilku Len." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba logat Gaul khas Len hilang.

"Namaku Kagami Rin, salam kenal." Jawabnya dengan lembut sambil menjabat tanganku. Ketika Len menatap matanya yang indah berkilau itu, terasa ada getaran lembut yang memasuki hatinya, CIEE…..CO CWEET. Apa ini yang namanya cinta?...

Mungkin.

**(10.07 AM, kelas IPA)**

Sang surya bersinar dengan _happy_nya siang itu, membuat hawa panas membara, dan sudah membuat lakon utama kita hampir mati karena dehidrasi di dalam kelasnya.  
"KAITO! SINI LU!" bentak Len kepada Kaito.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Kaito sambil mengemut permennya.

"Beliin minuman dong."

"minuman apa?"jawab Kaito.

"Apa aja yang penting rasa pisang."

"Belinya dimana?" jawab Kaito, lagi.

"Terserah lu pokoknya CEPET!" jawab Len dengan lemas. Akhirnya si Kaito pergi dari hadapan Len.  
Tapi, sepertinya kekuatan Len bakal balik sebelum Kaito sampai di kantin.

"Eh Rin, tumben ke kelas gue, ada apa?" Tanya Kaito yang berpapasan dengan Rin di depan kelasnya si Len, dan bisa ditebak kalo Len sudah berlari kearah pintu untuk menyapa _sweetheart-_nya, hahahaha.

"Rin, apa kabar?" kata Len menyapa Rin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kaito.

"Eh, Len, lu 1 kelas sama Kaito toh?"

"Yo'i." jawab Len santai, tiba-tiba Len teringat kalo dia minta minum sama Kaito.

"Eh, jerapah bengkak, kan lu gue suruh beliin minum, ngapain masih disini, pergi lu." Kata Len yang membuat Rin tertawa lepas.

"Lu haus Len? Nih gue masih punya 1 kaleng cola rasa jeruk, lu mau gak?" tanpa sadar muka Len memerah.

"Ah…eh..mm…ga..gak usah, aku gak haus banget, lagi pula gue kan gak begitu suka jeruk." Jawab Len sok jual mahal,

"Oh, gitu ya, ya udah, gue nggak maksa kok, eh nanti pulang bareng ya, bye _beb_…" "Bye.." jawab Kaito dan Len (yang ke GR-an) bebarengan

"Eh Len, menurut lu, dia cantik gak?" Tanya Kaito yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Len. "Ho-oh." jawab Len dengan hati berseri-seri

"Dia itu pacar gue loh." Kata Kaito menerangkan.

"Ah…bercandaan lu gak lucu."

"Lho….gue serius lho, klo gak percaya, Tanya aja sama semua orang, mereka pasti tau kok, heheheh. Oke kalo gitu gue pergi dulu ya, dah _Hopeless boy_, kwkwkwkwkw" ejek Kaito sambil berlari kecil ke arah kantin, meninggalkan Len dalam lamunannya.

"Ah, kok si jerapah bengkak itu tau ya?" rupanya Kaito udah sadar kalo Len suka sama Rin, dan Len pun sudah tau kalo kedoknya udah kebongkar.

"Eh, duit gue kan masih dibawa Kaito, jangan jangan…" gumam Len.

"WOI! KAITO SHION, BALIK LU!" teriak Len yang memecahkan semua jendela di sekolah.

**(10.10 AM, kantin sekolah)**

"Eh, sejak kapan lu pacaran sama Rin?" tanya Len yang sudah dapat mengejar Kaito sampai ke kantin.

"Ah..., dasar lu, ketinggalan jaman, gue jadian sama '_the perfect and beautiful' _Rin, itu sejak... sejak...,,, kapan ya... aduh gue lupa Len!" jawab Kaito bingung. "AH, itu Rin, gue tanya bentar ya..." sambung Kaito .

"Bentar, gue ikut!" jawab Len

(sementara itu, disisi lain)

"Eh, Miku, Len itu anak mana sih?" tanya Rin kepada Miku yang duduk disampingnya.

"Loh, Len itu kan anaknya yang punya , itu lho, perusahaan tisu toilet no.1 di Jepang" jelas Miku.

"Emang lu baru tahu ya? _katrok_ lu" sambung Luka

"oh, gitu ya, dia itu ganteng ya" kata Rin.

"WOI!, inget Rin, masih ada Kaito!, nanti gue bilangin lho." ancam Luka.

"Oh, silahkan, gue malah bakal bersyukur kok, kalo bisa lepas dari genggaman Kaito." jawaban yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Miku dan Luka.

"Lho?... kok gitu? terus, selama ini lu pacaran sama Kaito ngapain?" tanya Miku tak percaya.

"Lu tahu kan, kan Kaito ada 'anu'nya ('anu' baca : duit)" jawab Rin dengan santai, Luka menahan tawa mendengarnya, sedang Miku sudah meledak tawanya, memang cocok sekali dengan pepatah modern, kalau "Uang Cucuran Lelaki, Jatuhnya Ke Wanita Jua".

"Eh, Rin, kalo lu udah putus sama Kaito, dia boleh buat gue kan?" tanya Miku, dan sudah bisa ditebak kalo Rin sudah tertawa lepas.

"Boleh, kan dia udah bukan siapa-siapa gue." jawaban yang ditunggu-tunggu Miku pun keluar.

"Tapi langkahi dulu mayat gue." sambung Luka.

"Eh, sshhhtttt... dia datang tuh." bisik Rin kepada mereka berdua.

"Wah, cewek-cewek cakep lagi pada kumpul nih." kata Kaito.

"Terus, gue harus koprol sambil bilang WOW, gitu?" Jawab Rin acuh.

"ada apa toh, honey sweetie? kok marah-marah." tanya Kaito Lebay.

"nggak, itu lho, ada kecoa lewat." Jawab Rin tambah cetus.

"Woi!, inget tadi niatnya mau ngapain." sambung Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Kaito.

"oh iya... eh Rin, kita jadian sejak kapan ya?"

"Kamu nggak inget? berarti kamu udah gak sayang ya, sama aku?" tanya Rin yang membuat Kaito merasa aneh.

"bukannya gitu, lu kan tau urusan gue banyak, jadi gue gak begitu inget." jawab Kaito lugu.

"nih tanggalnya **18 SEPTEMBER 2012 !** gitu aja kok nggak inget." bentak Rin lalu meninggalkan Kaito, yang diikuti oleh Miku dan Luka. Meninggalkan Kaito dan Len berdua.

"wah, kalo gini pangkat gue bukan _hopeless boy _lagi dong, tapi jadi _hopeful boy._ Hahahahaha" Kata Len penuh kemenangan, lalu menyusul ke arah rombongan Rin yang berjalan ke arah Koridor. meninggalkan Kaito di kantin yang sudah tidak ada orang._  
_

"Lho, kok gue sendirian, hi... serem ah... Len, tungguin gue woi!"


	2. Rahasia yang Terungkap

**WHEN LOVE BE THE LAST THING**

**'**  
**Produced By: STIDA.**

**Special Thanks For: Miidori-chan, EcrivainHachan24, STIDA FORBIDDEN TEARS ART COMUNITY RANDUBLATUNG, Class IX D SMP 1 Randublatung, And Others for giving advice and support**

**'**

**Warning: too fast storyline, predictable storyline (if you can guess it), and other that i dont find out it yet.**

**'**

**1..2..3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AND DON'T THROW ANY BAD WORD'S ON REVIEW EXCEPT FOR CRITICISM**

**note: hiks.. (nangis), uhuk.. (batuk)**

* * *

"Kok, gue selalu aja mikirin anak itu ya?" kata Rin kepada dirinya sendiri ketika ia sedang bercermin. Memang sih, gak bisa disembunyikan lagi kalo Rin mulai ada "tanda-tanda" sama Len, hanya saja ada si Kaito yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang bagi Len dan Rin untuk lophe-lophean berdua, jadi ya.. mau gimana lagi.

"Rin!, ada temen kamu yang mampir nih!" panggil ibu Rin dari lantai bawah.

"Iya bu, sebentar." jawab Rin sopan.

dengan langkah lemas Rin menuruni tangga menuju ke teras.

"Pasti Kaito lagi nih, paling mau ngajak malam mingguan, males ah." batin Rin.

"Selamat sore menjelang petang _'princess Rin'._" sapa seseorang yang suaranya tak asing di telinga Rin.

"Len?" jawab Rin tak percaya ketika ia melihat Len, ia mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dengan kerah berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'The Best Prince in The World' berpasangan dengan celana '_Jeans_' panjang-nya, "Kok lu bisa tahu rumah gue sih?" sambungnya.

"Hehehehe... waktu pulang sekolah tadi gue ngikutin lu." jawab Len santai,

"Oh iya, gue hampir lupa, nih gue beliin jeruk buat lu." sambung Len sambil menyodorkan satu kantong plastik penuh dengan jeruk.

"Wah, makasih ya, lu baik deh." balas Rin dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Len 'sal-ting', tetapi jeruk tadi diambil lagi oleh Len.

"Eh, tapi ada syaratnya." sambung Len, "Lu harus nemenin gue malem mingguan."

"OK!" jawab Rin tanpa pikir panjang dan spontan menyambar kantung plastik yang penuh dengan jeruk itu.

"Gue ganti baju dulu ya." kata Rin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan entah Rin tidak menyadari atau mungkin sengaja, resleting pada belakang gaunnya terbuka dan menampakkan punggung putih dan mulus Rin / maaf Stida jorok pikirannya *dibanting*  
dan secara tidak sengaja Len yang memperhatikan Rin melihatnya dan,... darah pun mengalir deras dari lubang hidungnya.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, Rin pun keluar menemui Len, ia mengenakan kaos bercorak jeruk dengan tulisan 'number one princess in your heart', dan dengan bawahan celana blue jeans se-*paha*, kok cocok banget sama Len ya...?

"Nana-san, aku pergi dulu ya..." pamit Rin kepada ibunya yang sedang cuci piring.

"Lama banget lu." komentar Len ketika melihat Rin berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Diem lu, atau gak gue temenin malem mingguan." ancam Rin tanpa pikir-pikir dulu.

"Iya-iya... bawel lu." jawab Len sinis

"Eh, keliatannya lu sama Kaito serasi deh." kata len di tengah perjalanan.

"hah... Len, kalo gue boleh jujur ya... gue pacaran sama Kaito, bukan karena cinta" jawab Rin sambil menunduk, yang membuat Len tersentak kaget.

"Lho, terus, atas alasan apa lu pacaran sama Kaito?" tanya Len penasaran.

"Udah ah, gak usah dibahas, capek gue." jawab Rin sinis, dan Len tidak berani bertanya lagi, perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dengan keheningan, sampai...

"Lho? Kaito?" kata Rin pelan, yang sontak membuat Len melihat ke arah yang sama dengan Rin.

"kok dia duduk sendirian sih?" tanya Rin, "iya, kayaknya lagi nungguin seseorang tuh." jawab Len, dan benar saja, seorang wanita berambut sakura datang sambil membawa tas kecil.

"Luka?" kata Len tak percaya, "Kok dia bisa ada disini sih?" sambung Rin. Dan dari kejauhan samar-samar Rin dan Len bisa mendengar apa yang Kaito dan Luka katakan.

"Gimana, jadi kan?" tanya Kaito kepada Luka yang saat itu sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Jadi dong, tapi nanti kalo pacar lu tau gimana?" tanya Luka, "kalo buat gue sih, kagak apa-apa, tapi kalo lu kepergok gimana?" sambungnya.

"alah.. Itu mah urusan gampang, dia gak bakalan tau kok." jawab Kaito dengan santainya.

"kalo gitu ya udah deh, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Luka.

"ke Alun-alun aja yuk." ajak Kaito.

"boleh." jawab Luka singkat, lalu pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Kaito. Sementara itu...

"dasar playboy kampungan." kata Rin menahan tangis "gue udah pernah dikhianati banyak orang, sekarang Kaito juga nghianati gue, gue..." isaknya, yang lalu memeluk Len sambil menangis, len yang menyadari bahwa Rin sedang terluka hatinya memeluk balik dengan erat sambil menenangkan Rin. Hiks..hiks.. huaa... Stida ikutan sedih nih.. *dilempar*

"udahlah, gak penting nangisin orang kayak dia, buat apa lu nangisi orang pengkhianat kayak dia." kata Len mencoba menenangkan Rin.

"hiks..ma..makasih ya Len, gue..hiks..gue gak tau harus gimana sekarang kalo gak ada lu." jawab Rin sambil sesenggukan, tetapi tetap saja ia belum mau melepaskan pelukannya ke Len, Rin ngerasa nyaman ketika berada dalam pelukan Len, dan tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok orang dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Hei!" Bentak salah satu orang tersebut, Len langsung menengok ke belakang sedang Rin masih terisak-isak di pelukan Len.

"Miku, Gumi, Haku, Rinto?" sapa Len.

"eh, Rin lu apain sampe nangis gitu?" Tanya Haku.

"dia,… dia dan gue melihat sendiri kalo… Kaito udah ngkhianatin dia." Kata Len pelan.

"cowok sialan itu udah selingkuh sama Luka, tepat dihadapan gue!" sambung Rin emosi.

"eh, tenang Rin, jangan emosi dulu." Kata Miku yang masih tak percaya.

"padahal tadi pas gue ajak, Luka bilang kalo dia lagi gak enak badan." Sambung Rinto.

"oo… Pantesan, waktu di sekolah tadi, pas gue bilang gue seneng Kaito, dia natap gue dengan tatapan sinis, jadi dia itu selingkuhannya Kaito toh." Miku ikut menambahi.

"kalo gitu lu mending putusin dia aja Rin." Bujuk Gumi.

"iya, sekalian aja kita labrak tuh jerapah bengkak." Sambung Len yang ikut-ikutan emosi.

"tapi jangan sekarang, kita perlu bukti yang lebih banyak." Gumi ikut-ikutan nyerocos kayak detektif.

"alah, biarin aja dulu, lebih baik, lu berdua ikut kita, sekalian malem mingguan." Kata Miku mencairkan suasana

"iya, tadinya sih kita juga mau malem mingguan berdua, ya nggak Ri.. uhuk..." Kata Len kepada Rin, dan spontan Rin menyikut perut Len dengan keras. Dan membuat Miku dan kawan-kawan tertawa dengan keras.

"ciee… Len sama Rin, kalian berdua lophe-lophean ya.." Kata Rinto dan Miku bersamaan, dan bisa ditebak kalo Len sama Rin pipinya udah merah kayak tomat.

"udah ah, ayo jalan." ajak Len kepada mereka semua.

Di tengah perjalanan, Len mendekati Rin yang sedang ngobrol sama Miku, dan Len menahan pundak Rin sehingga mereka agak terpisah dari rombongan.

"ssttt, Rin." bisik Len kepada Rin.

"apa?" tanya Rin sambil berbisik.

"minggu depan kita malem mingguan lagi yuk." ajak Len.

"asal gak papasan sama si jerapah bengkak itu lagi." jawab Rin asal, dan riuh tawa mereka berdua membuat Miku, Rinto, Haku, dan Gumi bingung, dan akhirnya juga ikut-ikutan ketawa.

Hahahaha, malam minggu yang berwarna bagi Rin dan Len, ya… hanya mereka berdua.


	3. Persiapan Sebelum Perang

**WHEN LOVE BE THE LAST THING**

**'**  
**Produced By: STIDA.**

**Special Thanks For: Miidori-chan, EcrivainHachan24, STIDA FORBIDDEN TEARS ART COMUNITY RANDUBLATUNG, Class IX D SMP 1 Randublatung,And Others for giving advice and support**

**'**

**Warning: too fast storyline, predictable storyline (if you can guess it), and other that i dont find out it yet.**

**'**

**1..2..3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AND DON'T THROW ANY BAD WORD'S ON REVIEW EXCEPT FOR CRITICISM**

* * *

Matahari bersinar terik pagi itu, sinarnya menembus jubang ventilasi dan jatuh tepat di sepasang mata yang masih terpejam, membuatnya membuka kedua mata azure-nya yang indah, meskipun masih agak ngantuk, ia mencoba untuk bangun, dan terduduk di atas kasurnya yang bergambar banyak sekali pisang, rambut honey blonde-nya yang acak-acakan hanya menambah ketampanannya saja, dan tanpa ia sadari, sesosok mahkluk sedang mengintipnya lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, kemudian ia mengendap-endap masuk, dan bersiap untuk menerkam nya, Hiiiiii… serem ah/digampar, dan lalu…

"LEN…!" serunya sambil menepuk pundak lelaki tadi bukan seperti mengageti sih, tapi lebih mirip dengan menakut-nakuti, membuat Len tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke belakang, melihat sesosok tubuh dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau tosca terurai ke depan, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena kondisi kamar tersebut agak gelap dan ditambah tertutup dengan rambutnya yang tebal, perlu sepersekian detik bagi otak Len yang super jenius dan cerdas dengan IQ 9.857.004. untuk memutuskan apa itu.

"Obakemono!" seru Len dan karena sangat terkejut, ia sampai terguling dari atas kasurnya.

"hahahaha, kau ternyata masih percaya takhayul Len." Sahut 'obakemono' tadi

"Miku, ngapain kamu disini, jangan-jangan aku sudah, kau telah mengapa-apakan aku, ah tidak, tidak mungkin, ya Tuhan..." Jawabnya seperti orang yang habis diper…/ plak!, Jorok!

"ye.. gila lu, gue kan cuma bangunin lu, sekarang udah jam 10, Woi!" jawab Miku tersinggung.

"hah?" jawab Len kayak orang songong.

"tuh, si Rin udah nungguin dari tadi, katanya ada yang mau diomongin sama lu." Kata Miku yang langsung membuat sisa nyawa Len yang masih jalan-jalan di alam mimpi jadi kumpul kembali.

"beneran, ok suruh tunggu bentar, gue mau mandi dulu." Jawab Len sambil berlari ke arah kamar mandi, berhubung harus lewat ruang tamu dulu, jadi papasan sama Rin.

"hi Rin, gue mandi dulu ya.." sapa Len sambil berlari kayak orang dikejar kereta api express.

"kenapa itu anak?" batin Rin sambil tersenyum saat memperhatikan tingkah Len yang konyol itu.

"maklum Rin, kalo hari libur Len memang selalu bangun siang." Celetuk Miku seolah-olah berhasil membaca pikiran Rin.

"emang orang tua Len ke mana, kok dia tinggal sama lu?" Tanya Rin kepada Miku. Miku langsung tertunduk lesu dibuatnya.

"orang tua Len sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, berhubung orang tua gue dan orang tua Len berteman akrab, jadi bokap nyokap gue ngangkat dia jadi anak, dan 1 tahun setelahnya,…" Miku menghela nafas, "orang tua gue meninggal karena disandera dan dibunuh waktu ada perampokan di kantor mereka, jadi sekarang hanya tinggal gue sama Len yang udah gue anggap sebagai adik gue sendiri." Jawab Miku mengakhiri pertanyaan Rin.

"oh, aku turut menyesal Miku." Kata Rin sambil membayangkan kalau itu terjadi kepada dirinya, ia beruntung masih mempunyai seorang ibu yang selalu ada disisinya, ayahnya sudah meninggal karena serangan jantung 2 tahun yang lalu, jadi ibu bagaikan segala-galanya bagi Rin.

"ah…segarnya.." kata Len ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Rin hanya melongo ketika melihat Len hanya mengenakan handuk dari pusar sampai ujung kaki, memperlihatkan otot perut _six-pack_-nya.

"wow, Len kau sungguh keren." Tak terasa sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut Rin.

"hah?" jawab Len seolah tak percaya dengan yang barusan Rin katakan.

"oh, ti…tidak, aku hanya mengagumi fotomu ini." Kata Rin mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya, tapi toh pipinya juga memerah.

"oh… baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Jawab Len, dan karena kecerobohannya, handuk yang dipakainya terpijak oleh kakinya sendiri dan alhasil… Rin dan Miku melihat _kau-tau-apa_ nya Len dan spontan menutupi matanya masing-masing dengan kedua tangan, sedangkan Len, ia mengambil handuk itu dan langsung berlari kearah kamarnya.

Hal yang konyol untuk mengawali hari.

**( 11.03 AM, pertemuan grup drama)**

Setelah kejadian konyol pagi tadi, Miku, Len, dan Rin berangkat ke pertemuan grup drama, sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Haku, Rinto, dan Gumi seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, entah apa.

"Hai!" sapa ketiga orang tersebut kepada tiga orang yang baru datang.

"Halo juga." Ketiga orang tersebut balik menyapa.

"Eh, hari ini gue sengaja gak ngajak Kaito." Kata Rinto yang membuat Miku, Rin, dan Len membelalakkan matanya.

"karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, kita akan mencari bukti kalo Kaito itu selingkuh sama Luka, dan akan kita kupas secara tajam, setajam pisau cukur." Sambung Haku yang suka sekali melihat infotaiment itu, sehingga sudah mendarah daging dengannya.

"Hahaha, begitukah?" sambung Len yang langsung nyerocos saja.

"kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita bongkar kedoknya." Kata Miku.

"Siap pak." Jawab Haku.

Tak disangka air mata Rin menetes membasahi pipinya, sehingga membuat mereka berlima merasa ada yang salah.

"lu kenapa Rin." Tanya Len.

"gak, gue cuma terharu aja punya temen-temen yang perhatian kayak kalian." Jawab Rin tersenyum.

"ah..hahaha.. lu bisa aja Rin." Komentar Miku dengan mata berkaca-kaca/ lebay.

"Ok, sekarang kita bagi tugas." Kata Haku sambil cengengesan.

"kalo gitu Gue sama Rinto bakal mangawasi Kaito, kan kita berdua sama-sama deket sama Kaito." Jawab Len mengajukan diri.

"gue sama Gumi bakal tanya ke orang-orang yang sering Kaito dan Luka curhatin." Miku ikut mengajukan diri

"Gue bakal ngumpulin barang bukti dari Kaito maupun Luka." Jawab Haku, ya… Haku yowane memang terkenal atas bakat mencopetnya, tidak peduli di kerumunan orang atau di tempat sepi, peluang keberhasilannya 99,98%, dan ia hanya pernah ketahuan 1 kali ketika mencoba untuk mencuri sandal di depan WC umum.

"Dan Rin, lu berusahalah sebaik mungkin untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu-menahu kalo lu udah tau Kaito itu selingkuh, walaupun lu marah sama Kaito, tahan amarahmu, karena lu yang jadi pemain kunci disini, kalo sekali lu ketahuan, rencana kita bakal kacau!" kata Gumi menegaskan.

"ok, mulai hari ini, kita bakal lawan si Kaito dengan taktik Gerilya." Kata Rin yang mengobarkan semangat juang teman-teman seperjuangannya, kayak mau perang aja neehhh…

"Yes Ma'am." Sahut teman-temannya, dan setelah itu mereka membubarkan diri.

**(08.18 AM, Checking the Agent)**

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua sedang bersiap dengan alat masing-masing dan menyiapkan kebutuhan sendiri-sendiri.

Ayo kita lihat persiapan mereka.

***Agent Len and Rinto***

"gimana, semua udah siap?" tanya Rinto kepada Len.

"bentar, kita cek dulu barang-barangnya; alat perekam?" tanya Len.

"cek."

"alat penyamaran?"

"cek."

"alasan supaya kita bisa seharian sama Kaito?"

"siap."

"yang terakhir, nyali dan bakat akting?"

"semua sudah siap." Jawab Rinto seraya menyembunyikan alat perekam di dalam saku celananya.

"kalo gitu, Lest Go." Ajak Len penuh semangat.

Sepertinya persiapan kedua agen tadi sudah selesai, sekarang kita lihat keadaan agen lainnya.

***Agent Miku and Gumi***

Gumi sedang sibuk mencari buku catatan specialnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, sedang Miku,… ia masih asyik membaca 'berita' (baca cerita, komik) terbaru dari temannya dari Amerika.

"woi, ratu santai and nyebelin, bantu beres-beres barang kek, mandi kek, ganti baju kek, apa kek, terserah lu yang penting tutup itu buku komik!" sentak Gumi yang sedari tadi masih mencari '_buku keberuntungannya_', dan coba tebak, apa yang akan dikatakan Miku.,  
A. Miku tetap di tempat dan melanjutkan membaca buku Komik.  
B. Miku akan menuruti perintah Gumi.  
C. Miku akan menghajar Gumi yang bawel itu.

Tarif cuma 500/sms,…/kok malah jadi kuis sih?, au ah gelap. *digampar abis sama Reader*

Tapi kalian akan mendapat nilai 100 jika kalian memilih jawaban B.

"Ah… sebenernya gue males sih hari ini, pengennya bolos kuliah, tapi gue kan udah janji ama Rin, ya.. mau gimana lagi." Jawab Miku malas, dan ia langsung berganti baju mengenakan seragam kuliahnya.

"kalo gitu cepet, bentar lagi kita berangkat lho.." jawab Gumi yang sudah berhasil menemukan '_Jimatnya_' itu. Dan tanpa aba-aba Len dan Rinto memasuki kamar Miku.

"Woi, cep…" Len menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat Miku hampir membuka bajunya dan Miku langsung berteriak histeris ketika melihat Rinto dan Len menerobos masuk.

PARAH!

***Agent Haku***

Tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan dari Haku pagi ini, ia sudah menyiapkan tas pinggang yang akan digunakannya untuk menyimpan barang bukti.

Dan sepotong silet, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ia tak bisa mengambil barang bukti dari Kaito maupun Luka dengan tangan kosong, jadi ia bisa menyobek saku atau tas mereka, ya… itulah bakatnya.

"oke lah, semua sudah siap, tapi tangan gue agak kaku, wah.. kalo gak pemanasan dulu bisa kacau nih…" katanya serius.

Eh…tunggu, 'pemanasan'?, wah pasti sebentar lagi bakal ada orang teriak kecopetan nih… Stida kabur ah…

***Agent Rin***

"ok, penyamaran gue udah siap." Katanya kepada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin.

"Kaito… tunggu saja, dulu lu udah bilang gak bakal ninggalin aku, tapi lu malah ngianatin janji lu sendiri, tapi tenang, sebentar lagi gue bakal terlepas dari genggaman lu." Sambungnya dengan senyuman setan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Nana-san, aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya…" pamitnya kepada ibunya yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat ke kantor.

"Hati-hati ya Rin." Jawab ibunya dengan nada penuh kasih sayang/ lebay.

Dan baru saja Rin keluar dari rumahnya, ia sudah menemui Len, Rinto, Gumi, dan Miku menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"oh, Hai…" sapanya kepada mereka semua, tapi, dimana Haku?

"Woi, CEPET LARI!" teriak Haku yang berlari seperti dikejar setan, dan coba tebak apa yang mengejarnya, Yak… betul, sekelompok warga dan beberapa orang satpam mengejarnya karena ia sudah selesai mengerjakan 'latihannya' kepada seorang pegawai kantoran.

"Gila lu!" Teriak Miku yang sudah berlari menyusul Haku.

"hehehe… lagian siapa suruh dompet ditonjolin dari saku celana, tapi lumayan sih, dompetnya tebel." Jawab Haku sambil menunjukkan sebuah dompet ke hadapan Miku.

* * *

maap ya... kelihatanya chapter ini kepanjangan ya... tapi gak apa-apa lah, yang penting Reader suka... XD

PLEASE REVIEW...


	4. Yesterday Friend is Today Enemy

**WHEN LOVE BE THE LAST THING**

**'**  
**Produced By: STIDA.**

**Special Thanks For: Miidori-chan, EcrivainHachan24, STIDA FORBIDDEN TEARS ART COMUNITY RANDUBLATUNG,**** Class IX D SMP 1 Randublatung, **And Others for giving advice and support

**'**

**Warning: too fast storyline, predictable storyline (if you can guess it), and other that i dont find out it yet.**

**'**

**1..2..3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AND DON'T THROW ANY BAD WORD'S ON REVIEW EXCEPT FOR CRITICISM**

**note: Miku sedang flu, jadi ngomongnya agak aneh.**

* * *

"Hari ini Gue harus bisa NEMBAK Rin, harus…!." Kata Len kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa gak fatal akibatnya Len?" tanya Rinto yang duduk disamping Len.

"iya nifh, Ryinf khan 'sroot' belom phutush sama 'srooot' Kfaito." Sambung Miku yang sedang pilek badai.

"ih, Miku jorok ah, buang dulu ntu ingus, baru bicara." Komentar Len sambil memasang tampang jijik.

"iya, thuan 'sroot'." Sambung Miku. 'SSRROOOOTTT' dan keluarlah lendir hijau-hijau kuning-kental… hoek..

Len memalingkan mukanya dari Miku, sedang Rinto… malah memfoto Miku yang sedang membuang ingusnya…

"Rinso! Bfalikh lu!" sentak Miku yang menyadari kalo 'pose'-nya tadi difoto oleh Rinto.

"Nama gue Rinto!, bukan Rinso!." Sahut Rinto sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Miku, dan tiba-tiba Haku datang sambil kerenggosan.

"Lu kenapa?, dikejar KepSek ya?." Tanya Len nyeleneh.

"hah..hah… gue ada berita buruk." Jawab Haku sambil kerenggosan, dan di dalam otak mereka bertiga penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Cepet kumpulin semua anggota, Sekarang juga!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin baru saja tiba di sekolah dengan ekspresi datar. Sebelum seseorang memanggilnya.

"Rinny, sini dong" ucap seseorang di kerumunan kepada Rin, Rin yang sudah hafal langsung menjawab.

"eh, Kaito, tumben lu berangkat pagi?"

"eh… gu…gue ada tugas suruh buat kliping." Jawab Kaito dengan gugup sambil membetulkan dasi yang tergantung di kerahnya.

"Aneh, perasaan tugas kliping udah 2 minggu yang lalu deh." Sahut Rin menyebutkan fakta.

"oh…kan gue telat… hehehehe, BTW nanti malem maen ke rumah gue ya… gue ada kejutan buat lo." Kaito sengaja membelokkan arah pembicaraan.

"oh… gitu ya, ya udah gu…"

**_New Message Received, gue ulangi, New Message Received_**

"Eh Kaito, gue pergi dulu yah." Kata Rin sambil ngeloyor pergi setelah mendengar Hape-nya berbunyi.

"siapa sih ini, ganggu aja?" tanya Rin kepada Hape-nya

_From: Hatsune Miku  
To: Kagamine Rin_

_Rin, cepetan ke kelas gue, ada perubahan rencana, ASAP!_

"Haaahhh…." Keluh Rin panjang, lalu ia melangkah ke arah kelas Miku.

* * *

Dan setelah Rin memasuki ruangan, sidang segera dimulai.

"ok, sefua orang udhah hfadiy,'sroot' jadi gini, sepeftihya Luka udah 'sroot' mufhai cufiga denghan gehak-gehik kitha 'sroot' selhama 2 mihggu ini, jadi ini hahus jfadi 'sroot' hahi tehakhi' bhuat ngfumphulih 'sroot' bahang fhukti."  
(ok semua orang udah hadir, jadi gini, sepertinya Luka udah mulai curiga dengan gerak-gerik kita selama 2 minggu ini, jadi ini harus jadi hari terakhir buat ngumpulin barang bukti.) Kata Miku meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"kalo gitu, ini hasil penyelidikan gue selama 2 minggu." Kata Haku sambil menyodorkan 2 buah dompet, 1 dompet pria sedang yang satunya dompet wanita. Didalamnya berisi beberapa surat, diantaranya surat cinta dari kaito yang berada di dompet Luka.

"Bagus." Jawab Rin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Haku.

"ini catatan dari saksi hidup yang dapat ditanyai tentang hubungan gelap antara Kaito dan Luka." Sambung Miku dengan menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kecil, Rin langsung membacanya secara rinci.

"Gila, Ibunya Kaito lu tanya juga?" cetus Rin tak percaya.

"Lagian mau tanya bapaknya, takut kalo di jadiin sate." Jawab Gumi sambil haha-hihi

"Dan dari kita berdua…" kata Len dengan pandangan lekat ke mata Rin.

"adalah sebuah bukti suara yang direkam secara langsung dari TKP, tapi gue mohon sama kalian, jangan kaget kalo udah selesai..." Sambung Rinto sambil menyetel sebuah tape recorder, penasaran sama isinya nggak, kalo gitu kita denger yuk…

_"Kaito sayang, kamu cepet putusin Rin dong, biar kita bisa lebih bebas, gak sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."_

_"gak bisa segampang itu Luka, pertama, kita harus manfaatin keadaan, tunggu sampai waktunya tepat, lalu baru kita singkirkan Rin dan rombongannya itu."_

_"Beneran?, maksud kamu menyingkirkan itu apa?"_

_"ya, kalo mereka berani macem-macem, kita tinggal singkirkan mereka, dan jangan biarkan satu saksipun hidup."_

_"Hah, serius?"_

_"Ya, karena ayahku dulu pernah melakukan perjodohan antara aku dan Rin, dan perjodohan itu gak mungkin bisa dibubarkan sebelum salah satu atau kami berdua mati, lagian ayahku njodohin aku sama Rin itu cuma buat ngangkat martabatnya doang kok."_

_"jadi kamu mau bunuh Rin?"_

_"ya, tentu saja, kenapa tidak, kan dia udah gak penting buat gue, eh jangan ngomong disini, kita pindah tempat yuk."_

_"sssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk"_

Ya ampun, Kaito Shion mau membantai mereka semua? Kejamnya…

Air mata Rin mulai menetes, sedang Miku dan kawan-kawan, kecuali Len dan Rinto sudah bergetar hebat kakinya.

"Hebat bener Kaito, gara-gara cinta bisa kejam sama temennya sendiri." Jawab Haku dengan nada bergetar, menahan Emosi, Amarah,Takut, semuanya bercampur jadi satu, tak terkecuali teman-temannya. Dan tiba-tiba Rin pingasan, ia tak sadarkan diri.

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka melalui jendela.

"Oh, gitu ya, hahaha…." Tawa orang misterius itu sambil berlalu pergi.

* * *

**(02.07 PM, pulang sekolah)**

Mereka berjalan dengan tertunduk, berfikir tentang segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada mereka, kecuali 1 orang, yang berjalan tegak seolah tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

Rin sudah sadarkan diri semenjak tadi, tetapi seolah-olah ada arwah lain yang hinggap di tubuhnya, mukanya pucat, pendiam, tatapan kosong. Berbeda dengan Rin yang ceria, yang selalu tertawa seperti biasanya.

"Rin, sudahlah, tenang. Gue gak bakal biarin lu diapa-apain sama Kaito." Kata Len dari tadi, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan Rin, tapi toh Rin masih saja diam, tak mau bicara.

"Len bener Rin, lu harus kuat, harus tegar." Sahut Rinto.

Dan Rin masih saja diam, suasana menjadi hening, hanya tiupan angin ribut menerpa dedaunan yang gugur di pinggir jalan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang melantunkan simfoni alam.

"Rin, malem ini gue mau nginep di rumah lu." Kata Miku secara tiba-tiba, dan asal kalian tau, semenjak Miku mendengar kaset tadi, penyakit flu-nya hilang entah kemana.

"Gue juga, kan bisa bantu-bantu gitu, lagi pula, gue gak mau sendirian di rumah." Sahut Len.

Rin tetap diam, tetapi ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Len. Len bisa melihat tatapan Rin yang kosong, sayu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia memeluk Len, dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Semua orang terdiam, sehingga kata-kata Rin yang bergetar dapat didengar jelas oleh semua orang disana.

"Watashi o mamoru"

"baik, aku berjanji." Jawab Len sambil memeluk Rin dengan erat. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Rin tak pernah melepaskan dirinya dari Len, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindunginya, yang mengingatkan ia pada ayahnya.

Pelukan yang hangat.

Tulus.

Dan lembut.

Tak terasa sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di bibirnya yang dingin dan pucat. Ia tak melawan, seolah malah membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ketenangan selama beberapa detik. Walaupun hanya sekejap tetapi bisa membuatnya melupakan tentang Kaito, orang yang mengkhianati janjinya sendiri. Seorang lelaki busuk, Baka, dan tak berperi kemanusiaan.

* * *

Malam itu Miku dan Len benar-benar menginap di rumah Rin. Dan kehadiran sahabatnya itu sanggup membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Rin, nyokap lu kemana?" Tanya Len.

"Pergi ke luar negri, ada tugas lapangan." Jawab Rin sambil buka tweeternya.

"kalo gitu gue masak ya…" sahut Len.

_kruyukkk _

suara perut Rin dan Miku yang keroncongan membuat Len tertawa terguling-guling sedang Miku dan Rin memblushing pipinya sambil _haha-hehe_

"cepet ya Len!" teriak Miku.

"oke." Jawab Len sambil melangkah ke lantai bawah.

"emang Len bisa masak?" tanya Rin ragu-ragu.

"Kalo urusan masak sih, Len kayak buku resep berjalan, koki propesional, atau apalah itu..." jawab Miku _ndeleser_

dan tak selang beberapa lama Len berteriak dari bawah.

"Makan malam siap!" teriaknya sampai menggema di rumah Rin.

"ya boss." jawab Rin dan Miku sambil cengengesan. kemudian turun ke ruang makan dimana Len sudah menyiapkan semua hidangannya.

"Wah, sup Negi." teriak Miku kegirangan.

"Hahahaha, dasar Negi _freak_." sahut Len cetus.

_Ting-tong_

Terdengar suara bel pintu dipencet oleh seseorang. Dan mereka tak langsung membukanya, mereka saling berpandangan, lalu Miku dan Rin memandang Len secara bersamaan.

"Ok, gue ngalah." sahut Len lalu langsung membukakan pintu, sedang Miku hanya tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan, ketika Len melihat seseorang berada di luar pintu, ia terkejut bukan kepalang mengetahui seseorang berdiri sambil memegang pisau dapur.

"Kaito?!"


	5. Bad End Night

**WHEN LOVE BE THE LAST THING**

**'**  
**Produced By: STIDA.**

**Special Thanks For: Miidori-chan, EcrivainHachan24, STIDA FORBIDDEN TEARS ART COMUNITY RANDUBLATUNG, Class IX D SMP 1 Randublatung,And Others for giving advice and support**

**'**

**Warning: too fast storyline, predictable storyline (if you can guess it), and other that i dont find out it yet.**

**'**

**1..2..3**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**AND DON'T THROW ANY BAD WORD'S ON REVIEW EXCEPT FOR CRITICISM**

* * *

"Tumben malem-malem _apel,_ ada apa To?" tanya Len sambil diam-diam menyiapkan tenaga dalamnya di tangan kanan (sedikit informasi saja, kalau Len itu diam-diam murid dari waro sableng, pendekar kapak geni 272, jadi maklumlah kalo dia bisa tenaga dalam.)

"Eh, eng… Rin ada?" tanya Kaito sedikit gugup.

"Cie… co cweet, malem-malem dolan ke rumah cewek, Rin ada kok, tunggu bentar ya…" kata Len sambil mempersilahkan Kaito duduk.

"Rin, diapelin cowok!" teriaknya bercanda, padahal sebetulnya dia siaga jikalau Kaito menyerangnya tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Siapa?!" Rin balas berteriak.

"Kaito!" teriaknya lagi, dan seketika Rin dan Miku berlari kecil dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu.

"Eh, ada cowok," kata Miku bercanda, sambil menatap Kaito dengan tatapan tajam yang membelah es abadi di kutub utara menjadi dua.

"Ada apa, tumben kok dolan, biasanya kan gue yang nyamperin lu," kata Rin sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ano, bisa nggak kita ngomong berdua aja," sahut Kaito memohon.

Rin melirik ke arah Len dan Miku, seolah mengisyaratkan 'gak apa-apa'

"Baiklah, aku dan Miku ke atas dulu ya…" ijin Len sambil membawa Miku ke lantai atas.

* * *

"Len, kok kamu tinggalin Rin sih, bahaya tau…" bisik Miku sambil memasang muka tegang.

"Iya sih, aku juga punya firasat buruk nih…" sahut Len,

"Gimana kalo kita intip mereka?" sambungnya.

"iya deh," jawab Miku tanpa berfikir panjang.

Dan segera, mereka membuka pintu kamar dan mengendap-endap ke arah tangga, dan apa yang mereka lihat, membuat Len hampir saja melepaskan pukulan sakti "Lembu Sakilan" ke arah Kaito, tapi dengan cepat ditahan oleh Miku yang sudah merasakan hawa panasnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat itu, Luka sudah berada di dalam rumah Rin, sedangkan Kaito, ia menekan pisaunya ke arah leher Rin hingga ia meringis kesakitan, dan tak lama, setelah mereka berdua berbicara entah apa, mereka pergi sambil menyeret Rin keluar rumah.

"Len, gimana ini?" tanya Miku kepada Len, ia gugup, takut, tegang, dan marah. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Len yang juga sedang emosi.

"Ya udah, sekarang, kamu hubungi teman-teman yang lain, sementara itu, ikuti aku, kita akan membuntuti mereka," jawab Len sambil memasang kuda-kuda, membuka 'indra keenamnya' agar lebih mudah mendeteksi keberadaan Rin yang disandera oleh Kaito dan Luka.

Miku yang disuruh, langsung saja mengambil telepon genggamnya dan langsung mengirim pesan singkat kepada Haku, Rinto,dan Gumi.

_From: Hatsune Miku  
to: Haku Yowane; Rinto Ichimaru; Gumi Megpoid_

_Rin diculik!, cepetan kumpul di lapangan sebelah alun-alun._

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Ayo cepet!" bentak Kaito kepada Rin.

"Lambat bener sih, buruan!" Luka ikut membentak Rin, yang dibentak hanya diam, dan meneteskan air mata.

"Pake acara nangis lagi!" bentak Kaito untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Udahlah Kaito, kenapa gak kamu bunuh dia aja sekarang, lagian 100 meter lagi kan sungai besar, tinggal kita buang aja dia, beres kan?!" kata Luka kepada Kaito, Kaito memandang Luka untuk sekejap, kemudian…

"Ide bagus!, hehehe, selamat tidur Rin." Katanya sambil mengambil pisaunya, bersiap untuk menggorok batang leher Rin.

Rin hanya bisa berdoa, memohon kepada Kami-sama dan,.. memanggil nama Len

_Len dimana kau?..._

_Cepatlah datang len!..._

_Aku tak ingin mati tanpamu disampingku…_

_Kami-sama, beritahu Len kalau aku disini…_

_Beritahu dia permohonan terakhirku_

_kalau… aku mencintainya…_

_dan aku ingin hidup bersamanya…_

Dan Kaito semakin beringas ketika ia melihat Rin menangis, ia tak jauh berbeda dari iblis bermata tiga. Yang tega membunuh karena nafsu.

Dan sepertinya hanya keajaiban yang ditunggu oleh Rin, hingga…

"Lembu Sakilan!"

**BUAGH, CROOTT**

* * *

(Flashback)

"Bagaimana ini, apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya Len?" tanya Rinto berulang-ulang.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, duduk bersila semenjak setengah jam yang lalu. Tak bergerak.

"SSHHHTT… diam Rinto, sekarang sukma Len sedang mencarinya, jangan kau ganggu," sahut Gumi, ternyata, Gumi adalah adik seperguruan Len, jadi tak aneh kalau dia tahu apa yang sedang Len lakukan.

"Lagi pula, apa benar, tubuh dan sukma bisa berpisah?" tanya Haku yang masih sibuk mengasah segenggam pisau.

"iya betul juga, kita hanya membuang-buang waktu," kata Miku.

"Sabarlah, lagi pula, kita tak tahu kan, dimana mereka," jawab Gumi tenang, tapi masih dapat terdengar nada kerisauannya.

"Ayo Len, cep.." tiba-tiba, Len berdiri, perlahan ia membuka mata, dan… mata azure-nya berubah menjadi mata berwarna merah darah dengan titik hitam di tengahnya.

"Ikuti aku!" katanya sambil berlari, mau tak mau Miku d.k.k. mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka berlari melalui rumah Luka, menuju arah jembatan wulung. Jembatan terbesar di kota itu.

Miku, Rinto, dan Haku tertinggal cukup jauh karena tak mempunyai ilmu meringankan tubuh seperti Len dan Gumi.

10 menit kemudian, Gumi dan len melihat Rin di pinggir jalan setapak, dan akan dipenggal lehernya oleh Kaito, spontan Len mengumpulkan tenaga dalam dan mengerahkannya ke arah Kaito.

"Lembu Sakilan!" teriak Len sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke depan, alhasil sejurus angin kencang melesat ke arah Kaito, tetapi sempat terdengar juga oleh Luka, dan..

**BUAGH, CROOTT**

* * *

(Flashback End)

Terlihat Luka terhentak dan terlempar sejauh 10 meter. Meninggalkan darah segar yang terciprat di muka Kaito dan Rin.

Luka?, tak usah ditanya lagi, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya, tubuhnya kaku… tak bernyawa…

"Ku…kurangajar!" umpat Kaito sambil menikam perut Rin dengan pisaunya, kemudian berlari dengan ganas menuju Len.

"Rin!... uh… Kaito.. Kau!" kata Len penuh emosi dan amarah, disaat Kaito sudah sangat dekat dengannya, tangan Len langsung dikepalkan ke depan, menghantam kepala Kaito yang berada tepat di depan kepalan tangannya, dan…

**CROOKK, PRAKK**

Tangan Len yang sudah dialiri darah yang penuh dengan emosi itu menembus kepala Kaito seperti menembus kertas tisu dengan jari yang basah.

Gumi menutupi matanya ketika hal yang mengerikan itu terjadi. Lalu Len langsung menarik tangannya dari kepala Kaito dan menghampiri Rin yang keadaannya sangat kritis dengan sebuah luka tusukan di perutnya.

"Rin, Rin…" panggil Len kepada sosok yang selama ini dicintainya secara diam-diam.

"Ah, ha..hai Len," jawab Rin dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda.. Rin, bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu?" kata Len sambil tersenyum, berhiaskan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

"A..apa itu, Len?" tanya Rin dengan mata yang semakin terpejam.

"Hei, pandanglah mataku ketika kuajak bicara," pinta Len sambil terus meneteskan air mata, suaranya bergetar.

"Ah, maaf.." kata Rin singkat.

"Rin, maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjagamu. Dan sebetulnya…" kata Len terpotong.

"A..apa Len?" tanya Rin tak sabar.

Kemudian Len agak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku… aku cinta padamu Rin," kata Len, disambut oleh Rin dengan senyuman lemah.

Kemudian, Len semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rin, semakin dekat hingga akhirnya terhapuslah jarak yang memisahkan mereka…

Sebuah ciuman sempurna sebagai pengantar tidur, dan juga, sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

Ciuman pertama dan terakhir bagi Rin Kagami.

"Hei, Len jangan cep…" bentak Miku yang baru datang karena mengejar Len dan Gumi, kemudian di beri isyarat oleh Gumi yang menangis agar diam.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku kemudian Gumi menunjuk ke arah Len dan Rin.

"AH, mengerikan," komentar Haku yang melihat mayat Kaito tepat berada di depan kakinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Rinto yang dijawab Gumi dengan gelengan Lemah.

Cukup jauh dari orang-orang tadi, Len melepas ikatannya dengan Rin, merelakannya untuk beristirahat untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kamudian digenndongnya tubuh Rin kemudian ia berjalan menuju Miku, Gumi, Rinto, dan Haku.

"Ri..Rin?" Miku yang tak kuat lagi segera meledak tangisnya, bahkan Haku yang terkenal tak pernah menangis pun harus melepas sebutannya itu.

"Ayo.. kita pulang," ajak Len dengan suara bergetar, diikuti oleh Miku, Gumi, Haku, dan Rinto, meninggalkan tempat tragedi itu, bersama cinta Len kepada Rin.

_Selamat jalan kekasih_

_Yang pergi bersama sepi_

_Meninggalkan daku sendiri_

_Dalam untaian malam berdarah_

_Meninggalkan seribu angan_

_Tak kan mungkin hariku kan cerah_

_Sejak dirimu jauh dari pelukan_

_Walau kini kita berpisah_

_Suatu hari kita kan bersama lagi_

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga... Gomen, kalo updatenya lama, dikarenakan banyak tugas dari sekolah sehingga aku tak bisa melayani kalian... *gaktanya

*pundung.

oh iya, sebelumnya Terimakasih untuk Kalian yang mereview pada khususnya, membaca pada umumnya, dan untuk kalian yang sudah Review akan aku balas lewat PM jika ada waktu.. XD

dan... Untuk nama jurus yang dipunyai Len, aku mengambilnya dari cerita Eyang Buyut-ku.

Akhir kata

Terimakasih sudah membaca..

-Stida Otoejinsei


End file.
